Love And Weddings
by reader713
Summary: Lucy used to love Natsu. Now she's getting married. Natsu is in love with Lucy, but now it's too late. One-sided past Lucy/Natsu and Natsu/Lucy at different times, past Natsu/Lisanna and Lucy/other canon character. The saddest thing is falling in love with someone when they have fallen out of love with you. Natsu will always love her. PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!

Lucy was beaming. She found herself unable to stop smiling; even the danger of it raining couldn't make her smile slip (though she would prefer if it remained sunny).

"Lucy-san" Yukino said politely, gazing admiringly at her dress "your dress is really pretty."

"Thanks Yukino, but you can call me Lucy if you want" she reminded the other celestial mage.

"You're beautiful Lucy-san" Yukino said admiringly.

Lucy failed to fight the furious blush that erupted on her face "have you seen…?" she looked around almost desperately for an excuse "Jiemma-san!" she exclaimed.

"Is Master here?" Yukino asked, looking around.

"No, do you know if he's arrived?"

"Yes, he's with Makarov" Minerva announced, approaching the two "they're arguing again over your guild membership" she smiled gently at Lucy "you look beautiful, the dress suits you."

Lucy's cheeks were crimson "are they still arguing?" she asked, ignoring the compliment. She winced, as she heard Makarov bellow somewhere in the Fairy Tail guild building. Evidently they were.

"Sting is very lucky" Minerva told her, her expression softening slightly.

Lucy's face turned crimson as she ducked her head to look at the ground "I'm the lucky one" she admitted.

"Lucy!" Erza called, wrapping an arm around her protectively, glaring at Minerva "Lucy is our nakama" she said.

"And? She'll be ours" Minerva retorted.

Lucy sighed heavily, not this argument again. If she'd known that her and Sting's decision to get married would cause almost outright hostility between the two guilds she would have suggested they elope. Of course, it wasn't only about the wedding but also about her guild membership after the wedding. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth weren't located near each other, and neither guild master was prepared to give up their mages. At the moment, the decision seemed to be that they switch between guilds, but the rest were still arguing over it.

Certainly she and Sting had worked out a schedule they'd both found satisfactory. She was suspecting that Makarov and Jiemma were taking advantage of the opportunity to argue.

Erza and Minerva seemed to have a rivalry, even though they usually got along (both being strong independent female mages…and feared by their respective guilds).

Lucy blushing inwardly, as her thoughts turned to her groom. She'd never expected this to happen.

Neither had Natsu; and he was hating this.

He hated watching Lucy smile, how she would blush at Sting, how they would kiss…

He had known, before this, before it happened, that Lucy had been in love with him. He had…maybe… loved her too.

But then Lisanna had come back and he had become confused, and afraid to admit if he had feelings for the celestial mage.

So he had hidden his feelings (the possibility of them). He wanted to know if Lucy loved him without telling her he did (maybe). He wanted to see if Lisanna was the one for him. Lucy wouldn't leave.

But Lucy did.

He and Lisanna began to date; he began to focus on her more. And before he'd realized it, Lucy was gone on a training trip and no one had any idea of when (or if) she'd be back.

He realized he loved her, he knew she loved him.

And then she came back.

But she wasn't alone.

He came with her.

Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth, a dragonslayer, a rival (an enemy) of Fairy Tail…

…her boyfriend.

Mira had squealed and congratulated her when Lucy told her, instantly welcoming Sting. Erza had nodded before dragging off Sting to threaten him if he hurt Lucy. Gray had challenged him to a fight and promptly gotten his butt kicked. Wendy had introduced herself politely, whispering that she cared for Lucy deeply and that if he did anything harmful to Lucy he better practice not breathing. Sting had laughed, ruffling her hair and said she was a good kid.

Natsu…had hoped they'd break up.

They hadn't.

Now, they were going to be getting married. Lucy was smiling at Sting with the smile she had used for Natsu before, she was kissing him and…she smelled of him.

Natsu hated it. He wanted to yell, to hurt him, to make it stop but…

Lucy didn't love him anymore. He had realized that the moment Lucy came back, smiled at him, hugged him and then turned to introduce him to Sting (her boyfriend).

It had hurt.

But Lucy was still his friend, and he was (still) in love with her. He figured he always would be, just a bit. He'd broken her heart first, after all.

He was pretty sure that Erza, Gray and Mira knew, Happy definitely did, but none of them said anything about it, and for that he was grateful.

And now, he was watching as the two kissed happily, just being made 'man and wife'.

"He better keep her happy" Gray muttered from where he stood next to Natsu "or else I'm gonna beat him up."

Natsu scoffed "how you gonna do that?" he demanded "Sting kicked your ass, remember ice breath? You're the weak one."

Gray scowled at him "all of Fairy Tail will kill him if he hurts Lucy. What are you gonna do?"

Natsu paused, thinking about it. He watched the two smile as they listened to well wishes.

"If he makes her cry" he said "I'll make her smile. I'll take her away in an instant."

Gray smirked, punching him lightly in the shoulder "good idea flame head" he said.

"Oh, Gray-sama, aren't wedding lovely?" Juvia gushed "Juvia is so happy for her rival. Oh, Juvia wishes she could get married! Don't you want to get married Gray-sama?"

"Uh, sure, someday" Gray admitted, and then watched as Juvia turned a furious red and fainted.

"Gray!" Lucy shrieked, covering her eyes "put on some clothes!"

"Shit!" he yelled and raced off to find his clothes.

Natsu forced a smile as Lucy and Sting stepped onto the dance floor.

…he'd been so stupid.

The saddest thing is falling for someone just after they've fallen out of love with you.

PLEASE REVIEW! I LIKE REVIEWS!


End file.
